villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wally the White
Wally the White is a minor antagonist in the 2017 series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is an easily frustrated wizard who turns people he dislikes into statues, which he then uses as lawn ornaments. He is voiced by Wallace Shawn, who also portrayed Vizzini in The Princess Bride, Dr. Elliot Coleye in My Favorite Martian and Bertram in Family Guy. History You Get Me As K.O. and Enid are playing "K.O. Kicky-ball" Wally walks up to them and tries to strike up a conversation, however, the two ignore him and continue playing. Wally rages at them for ignoring him, although Enid rebuffs him with insults. Angered even further, Wally swears that Enid will regret ignoring him before teleporting away. K.O. shows concern over Wally thinking Enid is mean when she isn't, but Enid states she doesn't care what others think of her. The next day, K.O. finds that Enid had been turned into a statue, and, once she comes back to life, Wally enters the Bodega and reveals that he had turned her to stone. He continues and explains that the petrification spell he casted only lasts twenty-four hours, and, petrifying Enid again, prepares to take her home to cast a more permanent spell on her. K.O. chases Wally and Enid out of the store, and Wally hits him with a spell, ending up giving him the ability to levitate as well. K.O. continues to chase Wally down whist the latter throws numerous spells at him, all failing to stop him. Wally briefly looses K.O. and turns to the Fitness Dojo as a place to hide. After entering the Dojo, unaware that Carol is K.O.'s mother, Wally tries to convince her that "some rastily young person" is unjustly trying to hurt him. K.O. enters the Dojo as well, and, explaining the situation to his mother, has her throw him at Wally with enough force to blow through the wall. Taking Enid back, K.O. demands to know why Wally wants to turn Enid to stone, and he states that she was rude to him. Frustrated at Wally's poor reasoning, K.O. explains that Enid is always rude to everyone, not just him, and that he was the one who took things too far. Annoyed yet again, Wally tries to turn K.O. to stone as well, only for Enid to snap back to life and stop the attack with her fireball. Enid calls Wally out for his cowardice and actions, ordering him to stay out of the Bodega. Flustered, Wally leaves to go tend to his lawn, failing to teleport and being forced to climb over the fence to escape. K.O.'s Video Channel In one of his videos, K.O. uses a figurine that greatly resembles Wally to fight Enid. Soda Genie He is a judge of "Magic Court" where Enid sue Twisty Citrus for turning Rad into a hamburger. Personality Wally, although attempting to act friendly, is overbearing, obnoxious and short tempered. He does not take rudeness or being ignored very well, so much so that he punishes anyone who is rude/ignores him by transforming them into statues and subsequently turning them into lawn ornaments. He makes grudges and threats very easily as well, and tries to follow up on them as best he can. He also seemingly enjoys the sound of his own voice, talking and expecting/demanding a response even if he sees the people he's talking to are occupied. Trivia * Wally's first name is a shortened version of his voice actor's. * It is unknown how many people Wally has turned into statues, although it is implied he at least has a few. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Elderly Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Redeemed